Recent history has shown that a widely adopted technical standard can provide a significant boost to the acceptance of new communications technologies. For example, the IEEE 802.11 series of technical standards (802.11, 802.11b, 802.11a, 802.11g, and so forth) has enabled a faster than expected acceptance of wireless networks and networking in the computer local area networking field. One major factor in the rapid acceptance of the IEEE 802.11 technical standards may be the interoperability of equipment that is compliant to one (or more) of the technical standards.
A series of technical standards for cellular-based communications system has done the same for personal communications. For example, for Universal-Mobile Telephony System (UMTS), the technical standards began with an initial release (Release 99) that specified a basic third generation voice-only communications system, with no support for high-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA). Subsequent releases (Release 5 and now Release 6) have added such functionality. Similarly, for code-division multiple access (CDMA), the technical standards began with IS-95, which was again a voice-only communications system, with follow-on standards (IS-2000, Release C (1XEV-DV), and now Release D) adding high-speed packet access.
Each new release of the technical standard typically adds new physical channels while maintaining support for existing physical channels specified in the older technical standards to ensure backward compatibility. This method of technical standard refinement has enabled the continued use of existing user-equipment (UE) while providing support for new functionality and requirements that were not foreseen.
With the adoption of a new release of the technical standard, equipment manufacturers must add the new functionality into their equipment or risk the loss of sales. One way to add the new functionality specified in the new release of the technical standard would be for an equipment manufacturer to design a new chipset that implements the new release of the technical standard.
One disadvantage of the prior art is that a completely new chipset would require a significant investment in money, since the design would need to be started from the ground up. The new design could require several fabrication and testing iterations, which can be expensive.
A second disadvantage of the prior art is that not only would a great deal of money need to be spent, a lot of time is also needed to completely design and test the chipset. The time and money spent may put the equipment manufacturer at a disadvantage with other equipment manufacturers who may be able to produce a similar chipset at a lower price or who may be able to bring the similar chipset to market in shorter time.
A third disadvantage of the prior art is that a requirement of many technical standards is compliance testing for any new design. Therefore, in addition to the time being spent upon designing the new chipset, time must be spent to ensure that the new design complies with the technical standard.